Jhiaxus
Jhiaxus is no ordinary Decepticon. He and his faction left Cybertron eons ago and formed the Cybertronian Empire of cyberformed planets. He views the original Autobots and Decepticons as evolutionary throwbacks, simple animals, insults to his race's memory which must be wiped out. But his ice-cold demeanor of control and amoral objectivity is merely a facade. It is only a mask, a face he wears to forget the mad tyrant he once was. He has been repressing this side of himself, burying it, for millennia. Unfortunately, recent encounters with Autobots and Decepticons have been testing his resolve... Jhiaxus is not one for improvisation. He has been denying his impulses for so long, it has weakened his ability to think on his feet in many situations. Once Jhiaxus has set a course of action, it is tough for him to diverge from his strategy. Fiction Marvel'' Generation 2'' comic Millions of years ago, some time after Optimus Prime and Megatron left Cybertron and crashed on Earth, Jhiaxus was born through the long-forgotten "budding" means of reproduction. The Power and the Glory At first a cruel and petty tyrant ruled by his irrational desires, Jhiaxus learned slowly to bury this part of himself beneath layers of icy control. Primal Fear! Tired of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict, Jhiaxus left with his budded brethren into space, determined to begin a new Cybertronian Empire free of the war waged by those he deemed "evolutionary throwbacks". War Without End! He was anointed the rank Liege Centuro of this new Cybertronian faction by the Liege Maximo, A Rage in Heaven! and Jhiaxus began to wipe out what he considered to be inferior life and terraform their conquered worlds A decade after Optimus Prime and Megatron's war had restarted on Earth, Prime and his Autobots found out about this empire while pursuing the remnants of Bludgeon's Decepticons across the universe. Quickly thereafter, Jhiaxus's ship, the Twilight, abducted them and delighted in telling Prime and Grimlock that for his side of the universe, the war had been over for millions of years and that Prime and his adversaries were embarrassments to him. Jhiaxus hoped that Prime would see the error of his ways, but he escaped in a stolen ship with his fellow Autobots. However, Jhiaxus had launched a ship of his own to follow them. War Without End! Jhiaxus traced the Autobots to the K'tord Nebula, and his Cybertronians battled Prime's bitterly on the surface of one of its planets. Parasitic creatures on the planet began to feed on the hate and fury buried in the minds of both sides, which caused Jhiaxus to revert back to the barbaric version of himself he thought he'd long buried. Despite Prime's own problems with the parasites' induced rage, he was able to convince Jhiaxus and their respective warriors to stop fighting and go their separate ways. Primal Fear! Jhiaxus retreated to his flagship, and thanked the maker that, as far as he knew, there were no Decepticons left of the original generation to cause him further conflict. Sadly, he was misinformed. Old Evils When Grimlock and a bloodthirsty group of Autobots tried to sneak a Chaosmaster Bomb on board the Twilight, Jhiaxus easily saw through their ruse. He shipped the survivors in a prison ship to be examined by the Liege Maximo, but the ship was intercepted by Optimus Prime. Devices and Desires! Later, Jhiaxus made a visit to Outpost D-109, a recently conquered planet the Cybertronians were busy eco-structuring into a Cybertron-like world. Though the process was ahead of schedule, Jhiaxus was still disappointed. The Autobots had mysteriously halted their attacks on his troops, and their absence worried him. The Power and the Glory One of his teams crossed paths with the original-generation Decepticons, and the incident ended badly. Jhiaxus decided to make his move, and ordered a full-scale attack on Megatron's Warworld near Tykos. This altercation resulted in casualties in Megatron's forces while Jhiaxus battled Megatron himself in orbit. Jhiaxus relished condescending to his opponent, an act reinforced by his superior might. He shot Megatron out of orbit, leaving him for dead on the moon's surface. New Dawn However, Megatron miraculously survived, and his Decepticons and the Autobots forged an uneasy alliance against the Cybertronians. Increasingly frustrated, he vowed to escalate his galactic efforts, ordering that every planet be stripped of life. He hoped to force the hand of the original generation Transformers and overwhelm them, a plan that nearly worked on Ethos against the Autobots until Decepticon reinforcements arrived. Escalation! Indeed, the battle there decimated the best of Jhiaxus's forces. But Jhiaxus soon gained an unexpected advantage—Starscream sold out the location of the original generation's base of operations in exchange for a high-ranking position. SwarmJhiaxus attacked the base on Earth. Tales of Earth Part Six The headquarters itself was quickly destroyed, but Optimus and Megatron's troops fought back strongly and met the challenge equally. Jhiaxus wanted to end the conflict here and then, so he called for reinforcements from every corner of his empire. Total War! Adding insult to injury, Jhiaxus was informed that his troops had lost the Warworld to the backstabbing Starscream. Jhiaxus lost his composure, and when he tossed his subordinate, Rook, in anger, Rook arranged a trip to the Liege Maximo. Jhiaxus returned to the Twilight, and upon receiving a transmission from Optimus Prime onboard the Warworld, he acted upon his anger by targeting a random spot on the Earth with nuclear weapons. Before Jhiaxus could order another shot, the Twilight was knocked away by a blast from the Warworld and the Swarm arrived. Dark Shadows! Despite his officers' pleas to withdraw, Jhiaxus's troops were ordered to stay their ground even as the Swarm ate its way through them effortlessly. Optimus Prime, ever trying to reach a solution, arrived on the Twilight to talk, but Jhiaxus would not have it. He threw Prime around, powered by his increasing rage, and blamed him for how his life, his empire, had disintegrated. Before he could strike the final blow, however, the Swarm broke through the bridge of the Twilight, and Jhiaxus challenged it. Jhiaxus was consumed. A Rage in Heaven! IDW Generation 1 comics IDW's Jhiaxus has a much different origin than the original. Though he is still a high-ranking member of a long-lost race of Transformers, this Jhiaxus seems first and foremost a twisted scientist. Simon Furman has stated that Arcee, the combiners, and the Micromasters are all attempts by him to force Transformer evolution. [2Jhiaxus was Nova Prime's chief theoretical strategist and pioneer of attempts to push forward the Transformer race, as well as a mentor to Shockwave. Spotlight: Doubledealer He pioneered gestalt technology, bonding six Transformers into one combined entity to create an ultimate Transformer—resulting in an insane murdering monster that eventually was imprisoned in a dimensional prison by Omega Supreme. Spotlight: Optimus Prime Jhiaxus also was behind the introduction of gender to the Cybertronian genome, produced by his tampering with the CNA of Arcee. This had the slight side effect of turning her into an insane murdering monster. Spotlight: Arcee He was also the creator of the vamparc ribbon weapon, which didn't turn people into insane murdering monsters but was still pretty horrifying. Parasites Despite this slight pattern to his results, he remained in Nova Prime's inner circle and was part of the crew aboard the original [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Ark_%28G1%29 Ark spacecraft], which was subsequently was lost in the Benzuli Expanse. Now stuck in the Dead Universe (only able to leave for brief periods before dying), Jhiaxus became a confidant for the rechristened Nemesis Prime and plotted on a plan to merge the Dead Universe with the regular one, allowing them to go home and gain power over the combined reality. Jhiaxus began prepping Nega-Cores on three worlds, which would enable this universal "Expansion". Spotlight: Arcee He also set up an underground base on Gorlam Prime, where a large portal to/from the Dead Universe resided; he then began poking Gorlam Prime's evolution with a stick, accelerating the development to an advanced technological race with the end result of turning them into tiny Transformers. These were the template for what all life would be turned into to survive the Expansion, and the first few batches served as guards and general minions. (Shockingly, while murderous and with monstrous origins, they weren't insane.) Spotlight: Hardhead On the eve of the Expansion, Jhiaxus told Nemesis Prime that he suspected Galvatron of having his own agenda. The point would become moot, however, once their plans unfurled. Devastation issue 6 After Cyclonus secured the Nega-Core and activated its guardian, Jhiaxus initiated the Expansion with Nemesis Prime and the rest of the Dead Universe crew. Spotlight: Cyclonus Jhiaxus was in mental control of the three guardians of the Nega-Cores, Spotlight: Doubledealer and also took mental control over Nightbeat and sent in hordes of Micromasters when the Autobot, alongside Hardhead, began investigating on Gorlam Prime. Unfortunately, his intricate and long-plotted strategy was undermined by Hardhead's "shoot people in the head" plan. The Autobot then leapt into the Dead Universe portal. Spotlight: Hardhead He also monitored the Autobots' efforts to withstand their attacks. When he noticed Jetfire preparing to disrupt his mental control over the guardians, he took mental control of Bludgeon to defend the project. Spotlight: DoubledealerUnfortunately, as Jetfire pointed out, the Autobots were quickly destroying all his hard work, and his attention was divided. So much so that he not only was frozen and distracted from offing Jetfire, he didn't realise someone was in his control room until they sliced off his arm. Turning round, he was faced with a gleeful Arcee. Making a run for it, and using his Micromasters to keep Arcee busy, he made his escape through the portal... or he would have if an undead Hardhead hadn't popped up, slowing Jhiaxus down enough for Arcee to stab him and cut off his head. But, in the realm between the living and dead universes, Jhiaxus was practically immortal. Which meant Arcee could keep killing him for as long as she liked. Spotlight: Sideswipe Helpless, Jhiaxus spent several years being repeatedly killed by Arcee over and over again, until one day when the portal to the Dead Universe suddenly began to act strangely and lure people into mindlessly wandering into it. The entire Micromaster population of Gorlam Prime disappeared into the Dead Universe, and though Jhiaxus was also tempted, he was seemingly too damaged to follow them. Arcee and Hardhead subsequently left him to investigate the matter. Heart of Darkness #2 Eventually, his broken body was discovered by Galvatron, who had earlier betrayed Nemesis Prime and stolen the Heart of Darkness from him. Jhiaxus was restored by the power of the Darkness, though he was disoriented and couldn't explain where everyone on the planet had gone to. He led Galvatron and his men to the Dead Universe portal, which had now turned from a pool into a large sphere. Heart of Darkness #1At the portal's location, Arcee and Hardhead returned and attacked them. Filled with terror upon seeing his tormentor again, Jhiaxus tried to fight back against her, with little success. Galvatron managed to chase Arcee off and read Hardhead's memories to learn what happened on Gorlam Prime, eventually learning of the "D-Void", a major threat to all Transformers. He subsequently took Jhiaxus with him to raise an army capable of opposing this entity. Heart of Darkness #2 Jhiaxus quickly got to work rebuilding the space bridge network, based out of Gorlam Prime, allowing Galvatron to travel the galaxy and recruit soldiers for his army. Heart of Darkness #3 Later, after Galvatron's ship was infested by zombies and crashed on Earth, Jhiaxus put up a space bridge portal that allowed the crew to leave. The Transformers: Infestation #2 Jhiaxus found the zombie virus very intriguing, especially its ability to infect both organic and robotic lifeforms, but Galvatron dismissed it as irrelevant and inefficient. Heart of Darkness #4 After using the Kimia Facility to blow a large hole in Cybertron's surface, Galvatron took Jhiaxus with him to the blast crater. Chaos Part Two: Numbers Their goal was to reach and destroy the planet's core, though they were briefly hindered by Optimus Prime on the way. Chaos Part Three: Kings When they located Vector Sigma, Galvatron inserted the Heart of Darkness into it in the hopes that this would stop the D-Void. Then Optimus Prime caught up and fired on them, and Jhiaxus wasn't seen again during the events that followed. Chaos Part Four: GenesisRendered catatonic by the reformatting of Cybertron, Jhiaxus was taken captive by Hardhead, Wheelie and Garnak and imprisoned in their ship, to be kept floating in space forever to protect Cybertron from his evil. Some time into his imprisonment, Jhiaxus was reawakened by a signal from Arduria, which seemed to drive him into a frenzy, screaming Orion Pax's name. Hardhead's team joined up with Orion Pax—the once and former Optimus Prime—to investigate Arduria, but they soon discovered they had walked into a Decepticon trap when they were attacked by Jhiaxus's old creation, Monstructor. While they were occupied, Bludgeon liberated Jhiaxus, and the villains set off together to track down the worlds which had been the subjects of the Regenesis program created by Jhiaxus's old student, Shockwave. Syndromica (1) Role in Ultima Both Jhiaxus and Bludgeon were recruited into the Organization when they ran into non other than Nemesis Prime himself. It was quite easy for the rogue prime to convince his formor minion to join. Jhiaxus is now a member of the Organization's Tech Division. Along with his formor student Shockwave, Jhiaxus has begun working on many cybertronian related projects for the Organization. One such project is to turn living beings into complete cybertronians. Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons Category:Organization Category:Organization Tech Division